


issues

by RandomForest



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 阿内Xdp有炮有爱有争吵，问题很多
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	issues

01

肋骨被爆炸震碎了，碎裂的骨头戳穿了内脏。两颗子弹分别打穿了胃和肺，还有点脑震荡。韦德更换了弹匣，在枪林弹雨中判断着自己的伤势。他需要一点时间自愈。就算不会死，被打中脑袋断电可不是什么好事。韦德捂着开裂的腹部寻找藏身之地。血流进眼睛里了，他闭上眼，抬起手隔着面罩揉开。

短短几秒之内，他的脑部产生一种奇妙又熟悉的眩晕感，身体忽然坠入了扭曲的失重感，温度和光线的急剧变化让他睁开了眼。这是一个安全屋，没有开灯，但眼前这个男人左眼放出的刺眼光芒已经大致照亮了周围环境。救世主坚如磐石地站着，那条强壮的机械手臂自然下垂，他的视线落在韦德身上。

“晚上好，韦德。”对方的声音沉稳、轻柔，像是一次小心的试探。

韦德下意识地按着额头的伤口，以确定这不是幻觉……至少他真的被传送了过来。在他反应过来之前，心脏率先背叛了他。它是那么狂烈地跳动着，快要把自己撞得粉碎。这不是内森第一次将他拉离危险边缘。出于众所周知的事故，他们的余生都要像黏连的血管一样纠缠不清。许多时候，他被猛地拉进一场混战或是爆炸。他的每个细胞都还忙着打哈欠和被惊吓，伟大的内森·萨默斯就在战火中回头对他说掩护我、我需要你之类的话……他们花了好些时间让两人的关系变得亲密且有益，但维持得不久。毕竟，任何“好”的东西都会在死侍的手里变质。

“锁链，嗨。”韦德生分地退了半步；他咳了点血出来，一颗子弹被正在愈合的肉往外推，直接从他的嘴角漏了出去，“嗯……我得说，你眼睛放的光是足够亮了没错，但我还是更推荐正常的照明方式，比如，白炽灯，水晶吊灯？”

灯被打开了——速度快得令人惊叹。内森待在原地没有动，他用了心灵遥感。他打量着韦德的伤势，灯光在他坚硬的金属臂上镀上银白色的线：“你还好吗？”

这算什么问题？封闭的房间内是内森的气息，他柔和地望过来，那目光之中似有无形的力量压迫着他，让他几乎不能承受。在上一次糟糕透顶的谈话后，他都懒得算他们多久没见过面了。那些激烈的，失控的，在一瞬间能击碎他的情感也被流逝的时间掩埋。直到内森的再次出现。

“在你把我传到这儿之前，一切都很好，”韦德吸了一口气，感谢面罩还挂在脸上，“看到我装满弹的宝贝们了吗？我立刻就能收拾掉他们。”

“你伤得很重，需要时间恢复。”内森给出准确的判断。

他当然有伤得更重的时候，不仅如此，还有暂时陷入死亡的时候。内森不会每次都出现，他忙于自己的职责，忙着拯救国家和人民，而韦德·威尔逊只是他朋友里面的其中一个——绝不是最特别的，但可以是最烦人的那一个。换做以往，韦德会蹦到内森身上，说些恶心人的情话，亲他的脸和下巴，然后他们会滚到床上。一切都很爽很愉快，如果他们没发生争执和后来的破事的话。

可现在？他就是做不到。面对着内森，他甚至不想说话。他赌气地关紧嘴巴，避免有什么张牙舞爪的词句从中哗啦啦地掉出来，这样他就不必再一次在内森面前剥光所剩无几的自尊心，然后让怒火和恐慌接管身体。

或许是他沉默的时间有点久了——对内森来说，耳边总有个喋喋不休的雇佣兵才是常态。于是内森向他探出手，可能是尝试着碰到他，也可能仅是一个动作。他说了一句话，可韦德由于尖锐的耳鸣没能听到。他应激性地挥开内森的手，就好像那是一颗即将引爆的炸弹。

“内特，别。”他尽量简明地表达自己的观点，“操……你知道我多久没见到你了吗？对你来说大概没有过去多久……只是，这感觉很奇怪，好吗？比我睡一觉起来发现身边躺了个肚皮破了的等身玩具熊还奇怪。”

“我一直在想你。”内森空出了一段距离。他适时地退开，换了个站姿，让双方的空间更大。

“得了，阿内，”韦德从鼻子里哼笑一声，“你以为说一句‘我有多么想你’之类的话就能让我感动得哭鼻子然后投怀送抱吗？算了吧，我连我们上回讨论的话题都忘得一干二净了。”他无意中握了握枪托，武器的手感帮助他保持冷静。

“我记得你说的每一句话。”

韦德的背脊发僵。内森的声音像滚烫又冰凉的金属液注进他的骨髓，周围的事物都在下沉。为了逃脱，他试图在天旋地转中找回思考能力，方案A：向内森开枪，从这里离开；方案B：朝自己开枪。可惜这两种方案都不会成功的，在内森打开重力防护罩后，子弹对他来说没有威胁。而对着自己蹦一枪——那就更糟，他不想在他面前失去意识。

“我想和你谈谈，韦德，”内森倾过身，让温暖的气流倚到韦德身上，他的语气像一个谨慎的邀约，“好吗？”

他们安静地待着，只有韦德正在工作的体内发出些血肉搅动的细小声响。供血恢复如常，被戳碎的内脏也渐渐愈合。自愈是很消耗卡路里的一项运动。他觉得口腔发苦，新生的胃部空落落地疼。

“不好意思，先生。请稍等，我饿得什么都想吃——能先叫个外卖吗？”韦德拍拍自己的肚子，发颤的手指试图从口袋里捞出碎屏了的手机，“辣卷饼，辣卷饼，热狗……你要点什么？”

“我不饿。”内森的面部线条舒展开去，“点你喜欢的就好。”

他打通了电话，脸在面罩后面发烫。他本能地开出几句玩笑，试着让嘴巴保持在活动状态，这样他就不必停下来去思考什么，也不用为自己做错什么事而后悔。胡言乱语也是可以的，反正内森最擅长的就是从他乱糟糟的大段话里面挑出重点。

挂断外卖电话后，空气冷却了下来，近乎宁静。焦虑和排斥感从他的背部往上爬，他竭力地抑制住它们。不管谈话的结果如何，他想要去克服。过去了这么久，逃避不再是他的首选了。

02

假如要从头开始追忆一件事是怎么发展到这一步的，大概会有点难度。起初，内森雇他做了很多活儿，他对他下最简洁的指令——大多数时候，他只需配合他就好。内森不怎么限制他的行动，他可以很自由地用自己的方式完成任务，他只在韦德收不住时才将他往回拉一拉。艾琳说过他是内森发疯的宠物。韦德知道她不喜欢他，但他仍不介意和这位小姐调调情。

他不介意和任何人调情。

当内森拎住他的领子往后扯时，他确实像一只可控的宠物狗。这个认知并不会令人沮丧，只会让他不同寻常地亢奋起来。内森常常悬浮在空中。即使是无意识的，他也无时无刻不在展现自己的力量，当他的强大变成不容置疑的事实时，不会有人认为他在炫耀。所有的攻击都落在防护罩上化为无效，这很好，因为韦德常有对人扫射的时候，得知他的子弹永远伤不到内森，也能某种程度上地使人安心。一直以来，他都是那个给人们带去危险和混乱的人，但这并不会给内森带来什么影响。

“阿内，我是你的小狗吗？”他分开两条腿剪住内森的腰，体重稳当地落在对方强壮的双臂上。他喜欢这么跳到内森身上，他总能接稳他。韦德捧着救世主的脸嗷呜嗷呜地乱叫，叫得像只对月长嚎的狼，直到对方的眼底浮出笑意。

“叫声错了。”内森习惯了他的胡闹，仅是拍拍他的背，仿佛在赶走一条真正的黏人大狗，“下去，韦德。”

韦德蹦了下去。他像一个优秀的体操运动员，落地后还要举平双手，仰高下巴，优雅地接受来自观众们的喝彩和飞吻。韦德站直了抬起头，注意到他们站得很近。他能感觉到另一具躯体的热气，他被压进狭隘的玄关和内森的领域里。他突然觉得内森这个性感的庞然大物不该对世上的任何一人散发出这种压迫力，除非对方是韦德这样心怀不轨的人。

他缓慢地伸出手去，立即被内森抓紧腕部，纹丝不动。

“别紧张，小内，让我来检查一下你的伤势。”他扭动两下自己的手腕，意识到被松开后，肆无忌惮地抚摸到内森的喉结，那块突出的软骨，在他的手指下滚动。他的手滑下去，按揉着坚实膨胀的胸肌，边按边说：“形状好，有弹性，威尔逊医生给它们打个十分……”

内森抓住他不安分的手，变得粗重的喘息热乎乎地吹到他的耳边。他的嗓音低哑异常：“韦德，你不必跟我绕弯子。”

他掀起一半面罩，在并拢成一个圈的食指与大拇指之间探出舌头。过于安静的小空间内，连唾液黏连的声响都如此明显。

“我只是在想棒棒冰。”他的心跳很快，向救世主挑衅会让他兴奋，“要跟我玩玩吗，阿内？我的技术是一流的，绝对不亏，试过的都说好。”

他们在一片昏暗中对视。内森沉默地按着他的上臂，火热的掌心顺着臂肌后移至他的肩胛骨，那道视线宛如黑夜中凶险的捕食者。宽厚的手掌压在他的肩上，迫使他跪在了内森的胯下。他平和地说：“我很乐意。”

韦德这辈子都不会忘记第一次见到内森的鸡巴是什么心情。他不怎么跟男人搞，在他与同性有限的性经验里，从未见过这么大的勃起物。

“小小内，你可真是个大家伙啊，”韦德摸着它流水的脑袋说，“用你去捅人一定很疼吧？”

内森似乎是冷笑了一下：“你想被捅吗？”那根青筋暴涨的巨大阴茎趾高气昂地指着韦德的鼻子，男性的气味侵略性地压过来，韦德下意识吞咽了一下。

“先吸可以吗？”韦德仰着脑袋露出一个灿烂的笑容，他像个熟练的婊子似的张大嘴吞入阴茎。他得表现得游刃有余，在性事上绝对是他更胜一筹。可惜小内森实在太粗太长了，简直是永无止境。反射性的干呕让他的喉肉激烈地颤动着，内森在他的头顶发出舒服的轻叹，他没有动过胯，整个过程都放任韦德发挥，让他按自己的节奏做这个口活儿。

他的舌头卷过冠状沟，舔走溢出的前液，湿漉漉的水声在他的口腔内响亮地搅动着。韦德硬了，裆部隆起了紧绷的一块，但他可以忍耐——到这一步为止还在掌控中。

接着，内森发动了他的能力。浅蓝的亮光包围着他，卸除了他身上所有的武器，裤子也被剥下了。这突如其来的举动让韦德呛到了。他吐出那根被舔得全是水光的阴茎，剧烈地咳嗽起来，混合的体液黏糊糊地从他的舌尖往下滴。他的眼泪都被咳出来了，视野模糊得看不清内森的表情。他感觉到有根根细长的东西从髋部滑了进去。那触感是一瞬的，像是飘忽的幻觉，并且在变化。最初是光滑的，轻顶着他的会阴，圈住龟头揉弄，之后变得像是人的皮肤——他在被无数双手爱抚着。

他被弄得跪不稳了，边喘边说：“不得不说，很有创意！我没想到你还可以做到……这些。”

“你想不到的事有很多。”内森的身上散发着幽幽蓝光，他几乎将韦德抛了起来，浮在他的对面。

“好吧！我能提个实用小建议吗？”韦德在空中提着裤头，佯装出羞涩的模样扭动身子，“别对我使用超能力，小内，这是人家的第一次……”

话还没说完，内森就解除了。他托稳了掉下去的韦德，双手在他胁下，轻松得像在握一个布娃娃。他挑高了一条眉：“第一次。真的？”

“保证真。”韦德眨眨眼，掰着自己的两瓣屁股往前倾身，“这里——绝对没有接待过任何人。零经验。”

那条金属臂已经被他们的体温熏热了。内森壮实的臂膀环在他腰后：“马上就不是了。”

他们的第一次是站着搞的。韦德至今记得内森是如何把他压在墙上，硬挺的阴茎无数次在他体内进出，把肉洞撑大，射入精液。他被操得腿根痉挛，叫得嗓子发痒，交合的液体乱糟糟地滴在地面上，沾湿他的鞋跟。他们整夜地做爱，韦德出色的恢复能力让他接连不断地高潮。他往后倚在内森身上，接纳着他侵入的阴茎。

他很早以前就想这么做了，把这个救世主弄得黏糊糊的，跟他没完没了地缠绵，在小巷里快速地操上几次，在被人发现之前就传送到床上。他总会随心所欲地大声吟叫，在公共场合时，内森捂住他的嘴——有时连鼻子一起捂住。他会达到短暂的窒息，这将延长他的高潮，甚至使他失禁。

任何一段关系的开头都是使人愉悦的。即使内森不会在他身边待太久。他进入到不同的时间线，去阻止什么或保护什么，无论他做了怎样的事，都是为了确保糟糕的未来不会发生在人们的身上。内森不在的时候，他就自己找乐子，接下单子，杀杀人，赚赚钱。当内森需要帮助，他总是会在这里。他喜欢他们的合作，并对每一次任务都心生期待。

03

内森无所不知，他知道怎么做是最好的。这是事实，尤其是对于韦德这种脑子一团乱的人，跟着他的引导行进才是正确的。可内森对他的掌控已经理所当然到了一种傲慢的地步。不幸的是，韦德从不是服从命令的人；相反，他乐于按下那个危险的大红按钮。

“阿内，你难道觉得——把我绑起来就能让我服从你了吗？”他们争执过几个回合，韦德发过火，也大吼大叫了好一阵，现在被五花大绑地锁定在椅子上。他有点累了。

内森往前弯下腰，拉近两人的距离：“我需要你静下来听我说。”

“是吗？最正义的救世主！那你为什么不干脆封上我的嘴呢？让我彻底地闭嘴，不听也得听——”

“如果你坚持。”内森的动作极快，一张胶带即刻贴实了韦德的嘴巴。心灵遥感能使他一动不动就完成所有小事。他一定是早有这个打算，只是在等着韦德自己提出，这样他就能顺着这条提议自然地堵他的嘴。

无敌大坏蛋！韦德在胶纸后面唔唔嗯嗯地说。

内森曾将他从混乱中拉出，给了他一些可以信任的宝贵东西，而如今，他又毁掉了韦德好不容易建立起来的一些东西。他不常有自信能做对什么事，他的不稳定性无需其他人提醒，他自己最了解。所以他不希望这仅仅的一回两回，也要被内森完全否定。

他们的关系进一步恶化。韦德在内森的一个庇护岛上搞了点小破坏，而内森在他的脑子里植入了些信息。无数的声音烦扰着他的耳朵，指责、数落，一刻不休。杀过的人反复出现在他面前，他们或痛哭或冷笑，在屏幕之中鬼影般移动，跟着他走完街道又走进酒吧。关不掉的景象和谴责声如钻进血管的细虫，它们游得很快，咬噬他的骨肉，钻进他的脑髓；嘲笑他，诅咒他，告诉他韦德·威尔逊是一文不值的发臭垃圾。

他朝着终于现身的内森打空弹夹，用手榴弹把自己搞得鲜血淋漓，他愤怒而狼狈，从地上爬起来的时候指尖在火焰中哆嗦个不停。他说了太多太多的话，所有的情绪宣泄而出，过大的音量刺得他太阳穴发酸。内森就站在他对面。他依然是这么高大，不可动摇，但头一次，他的眼中流露出些许不知所措，这让他看起来很年轻。

那时他只想要内森离开。谈话、敞开心扉、互相理解，那都是理智还在的人做的事。韦德只想一个人呆着，发怒，呕吐，揍坏蛋，做任何事都行，只要不是和阿内一起。

内森没为自己的行为多做辩解。他走了，即便是离开的时候还在回头看他。那样的确认太过体贴，更叫韦德焦躁不堪。

古怪的冷战维持了数周。内森依然会找他帮忙，然后他们就会一边拌嘴（基本上是韦德单方面）一边火花四溅地合作。他们的和解来得极为漫长，却也足够自然。就算知道韦德不会真正死去，内森仍会确保他的安全，在他到达极限之前照顾他，不动声色地化解危机。

这样的日子没有过去多久，他们之间的气氛已趋于暧昧。

在一次二体切片传送后，韦德坐进了内森的怀里。这不能怪他，感到头晕是很正常的。他刚度过动脉大量失血的危机，浑身上下新鲜的伤口正在被自愈因子缝合。

沙发因两个人的体重而凹陷了一大块。韦德岔开腿坐在内森身上，他感觉到血液的热气，黏糊糊的汗水顺着背沟往下滑落。他愣神地注视着内森平静的眼睛，意识到他们已经很久没有近距离地看过彼此。他们的腿亲密地叠着，裆部轻蹭在一起。内森回望着他，喉结上下动着。他们才刚结束任务，打斗和鲜血让四肢发烫，容易勾起性欲，换做以前，他们肯定早就干起来了。

“唉！男人，”韦德夸张地大喊一声，拍了拍自己微微抬头的下体，打算从他腿上跨下去，“就是这么容易激动，是不是？不要慌张不要害怕！我会叫小韦德冷静一点的……”

内森托住了他的后腰。那块布料十分钟之前被炸开了，宽大的手掌直接熨在他的皮肤上，干燥、发烫。

“别走。”一个最简短的命令——本该是这样，但收得很轻的尾音又有一点恳求的意味。或许只是韦德的错觉。

“怎么啦，小内？”韦德将双手挂上他的脖子，“想操我吗？想把我操进沙发里？那你可要快一点，要是不想被人发现的话。”

内森的眼底浮出被烦到的笑意，他凑到他耳边，嗓音低沉：“我会尽快的。”他掀起韦德面罩挂到他的鼻尖，嘴唇轻碰到他的脖颈，在布满创痕的皮肤上落下湿漉漉的吻。新生的皮肤很敏感，韦德的肩膀瑟缩了一下。

“好痒，别，别做这个了，”韦德摸到内森鼓胀的跨间，隔着布料抚慰勃起的阴茎，“直接干我吧。”

内森没有理他，他的手伸进韦德的裤子里，按揉着被汗润湿的会阴处。他的吻移至喉结，变成了啃咬，他用牙齿磨着那块肉。机械臂钳制着他的腰，另一只手埋在他的裤子里爱抚。内森这幅热切渴求着他的模样很火辣。韦德的嘴边泄出急促的低喘，他张开嘴高声呻吟——并做好准备内森会来捂他的嘴，那么他就要伸出舌头舔舔他的掌心。

然而堵上来的却是内森的嘴唇。

他完全吓呆了。

他们从没接过吻。这是因为韦德心里有鬼。他对内森抱有更深、更私人的情感。他刻意地忽略那些毛绒绒的——那些让他逐渐有了信念，生出期待，又将心脏刺痛的情感。他埋藏得那么好，连他自己都骗过去，只要没人入侵他的潜意识，他的秘密就永远是安全的。

他可以一直不摘面罩，内森不会从他的眼睛里找见什么；但他不可能拒绝内森的吻，他还没能自制到这种地步。只要一接触到他的嘴唇，他就会热情地回吻他，缠住他的舌头吮吸，仔细地舔过他的牙齿。阿内会发现吗？他会从通过这个吻知道他爱着他吗？

他们在接吻的间隙抚摸对方的身体，隔着衣物磨蹭膨胀的下体。空气中只剩唾液搅动的声响和布料摩挲声。

一吻结束，内森脱下他的裤子，一语不发地操了进来。

04

一旦承认了自己的心意，日子就变得煎熬起来。韦德无法再做到之前那样糊里糊涂地度过每一天。待在内森身边，在他的防护罩还未上线时为他打掩护，挡子弹，韦德当然很乐意做这些。他就是有点反常，比如把注意力过多地放在内森身上，看着掉金粉的花花草草在这个壮汉的头顶亮晶晶地盛开，引来小鸟和小精灵的歌唱。

“韦德，停止表现得心不在焉。”内森毫不客气地提示他，“我雇你来不是让你盯着我看。”

“我在给你的脑袋把风，以确保没有任何伤害降临，”韦德骄傲地扬起下巴，“你应该对我说句谢谢。”

内森扫他一眼，不想多纠缠：“谢谢。”

“阿内！看看你！你怎么能这么敷衍？”韦德表现出惊讶，伸出一根手指去戳他的胸肌，头一歪靠到了他身上。

“别闹，韦德！”内森不喜欢他在战场上跟他胡闹，他推开他，语气严苛，“不是时候。”

他心里那个叛逆的小男孩开始跺着脚撒泼了。许多时候，韦德难以控制好自己的行为。他的精神出了些问题，无法被疗愈的一部分创伤永恒地危害着他，带给他坏影响。他会一枪崩掉无关的人，制造出恶劣的闹剧，做常人不可理解的恶作剧；一切都没有确切的理由，仅仅是因为他突然想这么做。他自己都无法解释。只要内森还在这个时空，他就会关注着他，以保证事情没有脱轨。可他不是每一次都能掌控好韦德。

他总是在原地，可以被找到，被需要；可是当内森离去，赶往别的时空拯救别的未来，他所能做的就只有等待。他不是在抱怨这个，他知道内森有更大的理想，更重的责任。他仅仅是希望内森不要次次表现得如此疏离，仅此而已。

那时他还未意识到自己正在渴求更多的回应，这是错误的，但他要是能及时认识到这一点，也不会有后来的事了。

“不是时候？你来跟我说‘不是时候’，真的？”韦德尖锐地哼笑一声，“这话应该我来说才对吧！当你突然把我传送到事故和爆炸中？再说一遍我为什么要在这里？我本该在躺在公寓的床上看黄金女郎，喝威士忌，但是因为你，我不得不时刻全副武装——就因为你随时可能需要我。”

“韦德……你，”内森抱着枪回头看他，眉眼间有一瞬的迷茫，“怎么了？”

那样纯粹的茫然让韦德彻底地惊醒了。他感到羞愧，尴尬，无地自容。的确，他不见天日的痛苦、沮丧和挣扎是内森没办法理解的东西。把这些失控的情绪倾倒给内森是不公平的。

数颗子弹从背后而来，韦德本能地扑上去给内森抵挡，几道血柱从打开的洞口飙出来。他压稳音调：“没怎么。一切都他妈的很完美！你的防护罩好了吗？”

内森停顿了一会儿，与他背靠背：“还有五秒——三，二……”

这是一个漫长的傍晚，他们在隧道里干掉差不多一个军队的人。等到内森把他们一起传送回韦德的住处时，他只想当做下午的那段对话不存在。

遗憾的是内森没有放过他。他主动提了起来，似乎是期望他能坦言。

“你指望我告诉你什么呢，阿内？”韦德疲惫地收刀入鞘，“就当我又发一回疯好了。”

他不想看到内森手足无措的样子，更不想看到他无奈柔和的笑容——就像那次在罗美吉斯坦事件之后的争吵。这只会让韦德进一步地自我厌恶，然后再多爱阿内一点而已。毫无帮助。

“我想知道……韦德，”内森认真地注视着他，几乎要让韦德以为自己被爱着，“我能为你做什么？”

“我想要你做的事……是你做不到的。”韦德的心在下坠，他很清楚对话再继续下去会走到哪个方向，他无力阻止。

“试试看。”

该死的内森·萨默斯就是不知道什么是放弃！

韦德握紧了拳头，力道重得快要碾碎自己，他一张口，那些词句就不受控地冒出来：“我要你带我一起走，去任何时空都可以——只要别把我留下。”

内森静默了许久，声音沉重：“抱歉，韦德。我不能。”

“看吧。”韦德笑了笑，音色在发抖，“知道吗？还有另一件你永远做不到的事。”

他不该再继续往下说了。

住嘴吧，自以为是的蠢蛋！停在这儿你们的关系还不至于破裂到无法修复。

发热的血液加速流遍他的全身，他被心脏撞得站不稳，脑袋又胀又酸，快有什么热乎乎的液体从眼眶里漏出来。他一定是被内森影响了，以前的他从不奢求什么，希望对他来说是宁可不去拥有的东西。可是现在，只是想到有那么一丝的可能性——内森也对他抱有相似的情感，他就有了说出口的勇气和冲动。

“猜到是什么了吗？”韦德露出凄凉的笑容，一滴泪在面罩内侧飞速地滑下，谁都没注意到，“我爱你，阿内，我爱你。”

内森看他的模样像是在看一个深邃的悬崖，看一道从未见过的风景。那种视线是韦德摸不透也不能承受的，他久久没等到回应，每一颗细胞都在发疯般地尖叫，撕扯。他大喘着气，惊恐发作使得冷汗布满他的背脊，内森先一步过来查看他的情况，他伸出的手就快要碰到他了……韦德条件反射地拔枪抵住自己的下巴。

“从我的房间出去，阿内，不要再来找我。”他拉开保险，手指放在扳机上，“否则我就开枪。”

内森大可以用能力夺走他的枪，卸干净他身上全部的武器。但那对韦德来说就是一丝不挂地展现在他面前。他绝不能被剥离到一步，他会崩溃的，他不确定自己会如何表现。

“韦德，我——”

“什么话都别说。”韦德用尽所有的力气乞求，“就从这儿离开，好吗，阿内？”

浅蓝的柔光从内森的身上浮出，他在韦德的视线下步步后退，打开窗子，庞大的身躯艰难地挤出去。

“我很抱歉。”他温柔地说完，踏入空中，最后望了一眼屋子里的韦德，便转身离开了。

在确定内森远离了这片区域后，韦德靠墙坐下，全身的力气都被抽空了。他看了一会儿手中的枪，再次放至下巴，果断地扣下了扳机。

血液和脑浆喷溅到身后的墙上，雇佣兵的身躯软绵绵地倒了下去。

05

两年半，还是三年？内森如他所愿地没有来找过他。现在他突然地把韦德传送到安全屋，说要谈谈上次的话题，然后静静地看着他吃完了袋子里的所有食物。

韦德咽下了最后一口卷饼，决定将今晚列为他这一年里最糟的前五个瞬间。

内森看着他的眼睛，再一次重复：“我想和你谈谈。”

韦德像个多动症儿童似的捏着包装纸，把它们揉成皱巴巴的一团，发出巨大的恼人的响声。他用这堆道具哗啦啦地制造出一大堆噪音。内森皱着眉头把它们在蓝光中抛起来，收拾好后远远地扔到了一边。

佣兵抬起脑袋，表现得像个被抢了玩具的狗狗，惊叫道：“你怎么能这样！”

内森眼中快速闪过了柔软的笑意，他的面部表情松弛下来。这让韦德的胸口陷进去一块，他几乎听到烤黄油块的声响，滋滋滋的。

“我考虑过了，韦德。我不能带着你到处走。”内森递出一张小纸条，上面诡异地写了一串电话号码，“但是……当你需要我的时候，我会为你出现的。”

随着对方的靠近，韦德绷直了背脊，他接过那张纸，看着内森的字迹，这整件事都奇幻得不得了。

“真的假的？”韦德差点笑出声，“电话？”这就是他考虑出来的方案？

“嗯。”内森收回手，抓着自己头发的样子显得真挚而笨拙。

“好吧。”韦德的紧张感消散了大半，他不可置信地眨眨眼，把纸张折叠好，放进自己腰间的小包包里，“还有什么要说的吗，阿内？”

内森向他走近，宽厚的双肩挨向他，像一座移动的山。急剧缩短的距离让韦德的心再次狂跳起来，他站了起来往后退去，抬起了手臂想要挡开两人的身体接触。内森已经握牢他的肩膀，压上来的体重使他的背部靠上墙面，那对有力的臂膀在他的腰后收紧，坚固地，完整地拥抱着他。

他们的肌肉互相挤压着，两颗心脏隔着血肉一起跳动着。韦德被抱得动弹不得，他发出细小的问好声：“你好，有人在吗？谁来给我解释一下发生了什么？阿内？你在做什么？刚刚我差点以为要被揍了。”

“我在回答你一件事。”内森的声音如雷的轰鸣，通过相贴的躯体震颤着。

“什么事？”韦德的后背一片火烫，他正被内森包裹在怀里，紧密，安全。他不记得他们曾有过类似的拥抱。

“你说我永远做不到的第二件事。”内森低下头，下巴埋进韦德的肩颈，呼吸的热气炙烤着那一块皮肤。

韦德发现自己忽然说不了话。他的咽部被尖刺哽住，酸胀的痛感折磨着他。他终于拥上内森的背，就像在危乱的海域中抓住救人性命的礁石。

心里有一个声音在告诉他，这将是今年最好的一个夜晚。

FIN


End file.
